New Feelings
by FumaGenesis7
Summary: Mabel wonders why Dipper has been avoiding her but finds out the truth will change how they feel about each other ... ugh sorry not good with summaries anyway more pinecest. Don't like Don't read


**Sorry it too so long for another story writing fanfiction is harder than it looks also thank you everybody for the wonderful reviews of my last two stories.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Gravity Falls nor do I make any profits from it.**

* * *

It was a boring day at the Mystery Shack for Mabel Pines. She stared out the window at Dipper from their shared bedroom as he and Wendy was going on another pranking spree. Mabel sighed and lay down on her bed. she was thinking about Dipper and why he was spending more time with Wendy and less with her. Then she remembered her first kiss with Mermondo, she also remembered after the kiss Dipper looked sad on their way back to the pool.

It had been a couple of weeks since then but in that time Dipper just avoided Mabel and always hung out with Wendy. On days when Wendy wasn't available Dipper would explore the woods alone or just read his number three book. He hardly even talked to her. "Blarg! What going with you Dipper?" Mabel said to herself. She picked up her knitting needles and started on a new sweater hoping that it will get her mind off Dipper.

Dipper and Wendy were laughing hard as both of them walked out the Tent of Telepathy. " Oh man did you see the look on his face when he felt all that gum in his hair?" Wendy asked. "Yeah! Looks like he's gonna have to cut his hair now." Dipper said still holding onto his sides. "Maybe now Gideon will leave Mabel alone for a while" Wendy said. Dipper stopped laughing and looked down at the mention of her name. Wendy knew how Dipper has been avoiding Mabel and decided it was time to confront him about it.

"Okay whats going on between you two?" Wendy asked. "Uhh... I don't know what your talking about." said Dipper averting his eyes. "Come on dork don't try to act stupid, now tell me what happened between you and Mabel." Wendy had a serious look on her face. Dipper looked down. "Please Wendy I rather not talk about what happen." Wendy was gonna pressure him into telling her but decided to leave it alone. "Fine what ever but you really should go back to spending time with her, she has been looking sad and lonely these past few weeks. She needs you Dipper." Dipper just stood there with his mouth hanging open, he had no idea what to say.

"Listen the carnival will be back again tomorrow you should take Mabel there just the two of you. I know you dorks will have fun and hopefully what ever happened between you two will be forgotten." Dipper looked up at Wendy and smiled. "Yeah that does sound like fun thanks Wendy." She smiled back at him. "Anytime Dip, look its getting late you should go home." Dipper looked at the sky and saw it was getting dark. "Yeah okay its been fun pranking with you Wendy." Dipper waved as he started to head back to the Mystery Shack. "Same here see ya dork." Wendy waved back.

Back at the Mystery Shack Mabel was already asleep in her bed. She was dreaming about her kissing Mermondo, the kiss felt so much better than before. In the middle of the kiss she opened her eyes and was shocked to see that she was kissing Dipper but soon leaned into the kiss enjoying her brother's lips. Mabel opened her eyes again but found herself back in her bed. "It was just a dream...but why was I dreaming about Kissing Dipper?" Mabel thought. Just then Dipper walked into their bedroom dressed in only his orange shirt and grey shorts as he was ready for bed.

"Hey Mabel." Dipper said as he walked to her bed and sat down. "H-hi Dipper." Mabel blushed and turned her head away. 'Why am I blushing?" Mabel thought. Then she felt Dipper hug her, She was shocked but returned the hug. "Mabel I'm so sorry I was avoiding you these past few weeks. I promise I'll never do it again." Mabel smiled and hugged him tighter. "The carnival is gonna be back in town tomorrow, wanna go with me? Dipper asked. "And Wendy?" Mabel asked. "Nope just me and you." Dipper said. Mabel kissed his cheek. "I love to." Dipper blushed "Yay" They both giggled. "Can I sleep with you tonight...please?" Dipper asked. Mabel blushed "I'd like that." she said and they both went under the blanket. Dipper wrapped his arms around his sister and snuggled up to her. Mabel thought it was weird since she usually does that but she also liked it. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his forehead.

"Night Dipping sauce."

"Night Mabelton."

And the both of them fell asleep.

The next morning Mabel was the first to wake up. She looked down at the boy in her arms and smiled. Dipper mumbled her name in his sleep and she giggled witch cased him to wake up. Dipper yawned and looked up at Mabel. Both twins blushed and pulled away from each other and Mabel whined at the loss of his warmth. Dipper walked back to his bed and turned around while Mabel got changed. "Dipper why were you avoiding me these past few weeks?" Mabel asked. Dipper sighed "I'll tell you after we had our fun at the carnival I promise." "Okay you better." Mabel said she then got off her bed and walked over to Dipper's and poked his cheek. "Done" she then left the room as Dipper started to get changed. After the twins had breakfast they walked to the carnival.

At the carnival the twins hardly left each others side and were having a really good time. They went on rides, bought cotton candy, and played carnival games. Dipper even won Mabel a prize stuffed animal and was glad the ball didn't ricochet off anything and hit her in the eye like it did Wendy the last time they were there. Their fun was almost ruined when Pacifica tried to bully Mabel but was reminded by Dipper that her great grandfather wasn't the founder of Gravity Falls and would show every one proof if she tries to bully Mabel ever again. They also saw Wendy there with Robbie but Dipper wasn't mad at all, he was having so much fun with Mabel. After a while the twins were exhausted and decided to go home.

The twins was walking back to the Mystery Shack hand in hand. "I had so much fun with you today Dipper." Mabel said squeezing his hand. "Yeah me too." He squeezed back. Mabel looked at him. "Dipper why have you been avoiding me theses past few weeks." Mabel asked. Dipper looked around it seemed like most of the town was still at the carnival, he then looked back at Mabel and sighed. "I was avoiding you because I.. I was jealous that your first kiss was with Mermondo instead of me." Mabel was shocked. "Dipper..." she started but Dipper cut her off. : I know! I Know! I shouldn't be saying things like that but I really REALLY like you. Your so fun and really creative and your silliness always makes me smile but when you kissed Mermondo I got really jealous and angry and I just... I'm sorry."

Mabel just stared at him wide eyed. She didn't know what to say but she secretly liked him too and she knew it was wrong. she was hoping that if she kissed someone those feeling would go away but that dream she had made those feeling stronger. Mabel felt Dipper's grip loosen and she squeezed his hand and started to lead him somewhere. Dipper was confused but followed. she lead to a spot where no one can see them, she set down her stuffed animal and pulled Dipper close. He looked at her confused. "Mabel?" Dipper started but was interrupted as he felt a pair of lips on his. Dipper's eyes was wide but soon closed them as he melted into the kiss. Mabel was so happy, just like her dream the kiss felt so much better than her first. Dipper's lips were soft and tasted like cotton candy.

After a few more seconds of kissing Mabel pulled away and looked at Dipper and giggled. He had a dazed. " That... that was... wow." Dipper was at a loss of words. Mabel kept giggling and hugged him. "I really REALLY like you too Dipper." Dipper still dazed hugged her back. Mabel picked up her stuffed animal and took his hand. "Lets get back to the shack I'm exhausted." Mabel said. "Yeah me too." Dipper said still a little bit dazed.

Both twins were happy knowing how they really feel about each other as they waled back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

**How was it everybody? please review**


End file.
